2017 ASCRA Mabe World Championship Series
Teams and Drivers Complete schedule } TBA |- | 81 | Maricar Reyes | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Wolf Racing Toyota' | rowspan=2| | 32 | Lisa Sobreano | Nayvadius Wilburn |- | 62 | Kelli Berglund | Dustin Hernderson |- |} Part-time Schedule } [[]] | |- | 77 | Pechay Dela Cruz | TBA | |- | rowspan=2|'Revolve-DMR' | rowspan=2| | rowspan=2|78 | René Binder | rowspan=2| [[]] | |- | Pietro Fittipaldi | |- | Zelmerlöw Racing | | 43 | Ryan Bang | [[]] | |- ! rowspan=2|Ford | rowspan=2|'Team Vevo-Mastercard-Valor' | rowspan=2| | 47 | Adam Carroll ® | Mark McFarland | |- | 59 | Felix Rosenqvist ® | [[]] | |- ! rowspan=4|Toyota | rowspan=3|'Campos Racing with Daniel Suárez' | rowspan=3| | rowspan=3|1 | Cassie Cardelle | rowspan=3| [[]] | |- | Diego Menchaca | |- | Narain Karthikeyan | |- | rowspan=1|'Team Ecuador' | rowspan=1| | 61 | Julio Moreno ® | TBA | |- |} Changes Rookies # Emil Bernstroff # Shelby Blackstock # Adam Carroll # Cris Clemente # Louis Delétraz # Banjo Estrella # Kira Kosarin # Peyton Roi List # Jaakko Lokkanen # Julio Moreno # Felix Rosenqvist Exits # Erica Dasher # Rocsi Diaz # Anna Kendrick leaves the Series to Join Joe Gibbs Racing in the Women's Touring Car League. # Keltie Knight exits Debbie Matenopoulos Racing and the Series, to join Obaika Racing's No.97 SP in Alodian Grand Racing Championships next season. # Hayley Orrantia leaves Three-Lo Motorsports and the Series, to join Alodian Grand Racing Championships next season. # Yvonne Powless Teams and drivers * Isabelle Fuhrman joins Stupidisco Racing to replace Emma Stone who joins Prodrive Racing U.S. to Replace Fuhrman. * Leila Goldkuhl will Join Rita Ora Racing after Racing with Three Floor Racing. * Kat Graham joins Stupidisco Racing after 2 seasons with Rey Gumatas Racing. * Joey Marquez leaves Kayanihan Motorsports after Three seasons and Joins Teo Martín Motorsport. * Ryan Potter joins Prodrive Racing U.S. after 2 seasons with Racing Management. * Former Marilao Vice-Mayor Andre Santos joins Rita Ora Racing after racing with Eddie Buffington Racing. * Lisa Sobreano joins Wolf Racing Toyota after raced with Teo Martín Motorsport. * Emma Stone joins Rey Gumatas Racing full-time after 3 seasons with Stupidisco Racing. * Ariel Winter returns after Four years sabbatical, she raced with Spirit of Race's Number 73 * Sydney Sierota joins Revolve-DMR after 2 seasons with the Ateneo Racing Team. * 2-Time Women's Touring Car League Champion Zoey Deutch re-enters the Series to drive the Ateneo Racing Team's #28 Car replacing Sierota. * Three-Lo Motorsports merge with Prodrive Racing U.S. Under the latter name. Crew chiefs * Emman Monfort moves to Eddie Buffington Racing after Two seasons with Rita Ora Racing. * Reid Scott and Nick Kroll swap places at Victoria Henley and Molly Tarlov's Teams, Kroll to Rey Gumatas Racing's #9 Driven by Henley and Scott to Hannah Jones Racing's #56 driven by Tarlov. * Brendan Dooling will crew chief the No. 35 car, driven by Neil Coleta, he was the crew chief of Isabelle Fuhrman and Kat Graham in 2016. * Kelly Oxford will crew chief the No. 7 car, driven by Jaakko Lokkanen,she was the crew chief of Benjamin McKenzie in the RRJ Grand National Series in 2016, but on 14 April 2017 she was Suspended by wanted to be Recognized actress on Jimmy Kimmel Live, she was replaced by Team engineer Paco Cabezas. * Dawn Broussard will crew chief the No. 38 car, driven by Defending Champion Dominic Roque, she was the crew chief of Maddie Hasson in 2016. * Zachary Knighton will crew chief the No. 13 car, driven by Hailee Steinfeld, he was the crew chief of Dawn Olivieri in 2016. * Denis Villeneuve will crew chief the No. 67 car, driven by John Mark Opis, he was the crew chief of Erica Dasher in 2016. * Jaume Collet-Serra will crew chief the No. 4 car, driven by Cris Clemente, he was the crew chief of Emma Stone and Isabelle Fuhrman in 2016. Sponsorship Manufacturers Schedule Bold Indicates for Mexx Millions Races * MLhullier Lap Leader Award: Victoria Henley * Green Flag Restart Award: Lyndon Smith * RRJ Pole Award: Victoria Henley * Goodyear Tires Award: Lyndon Smith * Engine Builder of the Year Award:Jean-Bapiste Earnshaw, Hendrick Engines #9 team * Most Valuable Pit Crew Award: Rey Gumatas Racing #9 team * Driver of the Year Award: Victoria Henley * Crew Chief of the Year Award: Mike Newell, crew chief #34 Racing Management team * Fastest Lap Award: Sydney Sierota * Rookie of the Year Award: Jaakko Loikkanen * Champion Sponsor Award: Petrol Jeans * Champion Crew Chief: Mike Thurmeier